


Details

by Larehssa



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute things, Daddy Kink, F/M, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larehssa/pseuds/Larehssa
Summary: Hey guys, I'm so embarrassed by this work! This is the first time I write publicly in years and I confess this is the hardest thing I ever wrote in my whole life: IT TOOK ME FIVE FUCKING HOURS and i think it's perfect!Put a sexy song on and have fun!





	Details

_We hope to see you soon, thank you for choosing to fly Latam_.

It's 6 AM, the plane is landing, i'm more nervous than ever and i don`t know why. It`s been few weeks since i've seen Andy`s for the last time, i had to go to Brazil to visit my family while he was preparing for a tour with his band and i confess that i've been missed him so much and hope he did too.

-Ohh, here I go.- i said with a deep breath

And there was Andy: in his crossfit clothes, sunglasses and with a huge smile in his face. I dropped my bags in the lobby and ran to hug him.

-Hey baby. – he said, hugging and kissing my forehead- Long flight?

-You have no idea- I said catching my things on the floor- I need a coffee, a bath and rest a little bit.

\- Didn't you slept on the plane?

-You know i'm not able to sleep in the plane, Andrew. - I said with a giggle

-Oh, I forgot.-he laughs- Let’s go home.

We made our way to the parking lot and the whole way to home i slept because i was very tired. I love visiting my family but the jet lag always get me and drives me insane. I taked a long bath to think about how would be alone again. I know Fall Out Boy is the love of Andy's life, more than me, but the long tour, the lonely nights, the few phone calls and the lack sex was the reason i think i should give it up. Yeah, I love him but being a girlfriend of a drummer of a great band is hard, more than i thought. I dry my body, dress my clothes and go downstairs.

\- Andrew?- i call but no one answers- Andrew!

-I'm on the office, Y/N! - I heard a voice echoing away.

For sure he was in a phone call with the boys from the band to set the things. The business always makes him nervous, and it interferes with our relationship. He got a great heart but also hasty temper. I walked to the kitchen singing some unfamous song.

-Maybe I should eat instead thiking shit.- I said

I open the fridge looking for some good food, you know, Andy’s vegan but i’m not. Grabbed some cheese and still lost in my thoughts, maybe I shouldn't be so concerned. I was so concentrated making my sandwich that i haven't noticed Andy approaching me.

-Shit, you scared me! For God's sake, Andrew, can you do some noise when you entering?

\- I'm sorry, Y/N. -he said embracing me and kissing my neck- What you doing?

-Cheese sandwich.

\- Okay, i'm out.- he laughs, releasing me and sitting on the counter- You know what? I've missed you so much

-Do you honey?

-Missed your weird habits, your laugh, even the cute way you chew - he giggles

I look at him and smile, he knows how to make me happy easily

-Details- i said

-Yeah, details- he agrees

-Anything else, Mr Hurley?

-I don't think i should. You're eating

-C'mon, let me hear it

Andy comes down from the counter and stands in front of me, rest his hands on my hips and look me in the eyes. His eyes gotten a new shade, a dark shade and i know what that means very well. He presses me against the wall and trails my neck with his lips. I took a deep bretah.

-Missed your smell- he said and got away from me

-Ahhh, c'mon. You must be kidding me, Andrew

-Why can't you wait Y/N? I'm trying to make suspense- he laughs

-Okay, you are making me anxious, just say it already

And with the all calm of the world, he finally let all the dirty thoughts get out of his mind:

-Missed the way you moan when you're cumming, the tone of your voice when you beg me for more. Damn, the blowjob! That blowjob you do when i'm stressed...-he said getting closer to me- You drives me crazy, Y/N- he grabs me by the throat and kiss me voraciously.

I love when he acts dominant, seriously, it turns me on. At first he was gentle during sex, but I never liked making love, I like to have real sex, wild sex and he ended up enjoying it as well.

-Take off your clothes and turn that ass for me-he ordered

-Are you gonna fuck me hard like a slut?- i said while undressing myself

-Shut up and do what I tell you

-K, daddy

I turn my back to him and put my arms on the counter waiting for him to thrust me with his huge a thick cock but know it would not be that easy, Andy loves teasing me. He puts two fingers in my pussy to check how wet i am.

\- So fucking wet and I dont even started. Have you fingered yourself when i wasnt next to you?- he asks

-No, i didn't

-You know i know when you're lying, Y/N. I jerked off every night thinking of you and you tell me you did nothing?- He wraps my hair in his hands and pulls back- I gonna fuck your pussy so hard that you'll be sorry for that

-P-Please, fuck me already, Andrew- i beg almost crying

He rubs his cock on my entrance and slowly insert it in me. It feels so good feel him inside me, thrusting me harder and harder that I barely can't feel my legs anymore. I know i would come soon

-Oh my god, oh Andy, don't stop, i'm comming

And then he stopped with no reason.

-Why did you stop?- I turn my face to him

-Not yet.

-Not yet what? Fuck, i hate when you stop out of nowhere! You know what? I'm gonna dress my-He interrupts me grabbing me by my waist and carrying me on his shoulders to the stairs

-I love you but you talks to much- he said putting me on the ground and smacking my butt- Sit right here and open your legs

I looked at him with a warning look. We was in front of the door, we could been caught.

-What the fuck you're waiting for, Y/N?

I obeyed and he started to lick my crotch, slowly getting closer to my clit and suck me with desire.

-You tastes so good, Y/N

At that point I had no strength to answer, i just closed my eyes and bited my lip, pulling his hair. I could feel he smiling between my legs.

- _Safado, filho da puta_

He stopped, looking at me with the cutest questionable face ever and ask:

\- Did you cursed me, Y/N?

-Huh?

\- I asked if you cursed me

-Sorry.

-Get on your knees and turn your back, i'm going to fuck you like a real whore deserves.

Doggy style. He knows that position is my end, i can't control myself and the orgasms is always stronger when we do in that way. He wouldn't forgive me and i kinda like it, I could feel all his angry while he was thrusting right on my g-spot.

-C'mon, baby, cum for me, i know you're close- he said through groans pulling my hair

-Oooh, fuck!- i came, squirting legs below

Andy came few seconds after me, making a huge mess on the carpet. We looked to each other and laughed, while trying to get comfortable on the steps.

-Damn, that was savage- he said with a tired voice

-Yeah, i know

-Now you know why i miss you so fucking much, Y/N?

-Details? -i ask

-Details. -he laughs

 

 


End file.
